Detroit Become Human : Bloody Heart
by SLR-O
Summary: NON OOC ! L'histoire se passe un an après la révolution androïde (Pacifique ! je précise, j'ai eu l'une des bonnes fin). Le lieutenant Hank Anderson et Connor sont chargés d'une nouvelle affaire au milieu des changements et tension pour qu'humain et androïdes vivent en paix et en égalités. (Je n'en dis pas plus sinon je spoil le premier chapitre). ps: aussi sur wattpad
1. 1 Nouvelle affaire

**8:10** **Commissariat de Detroit.**

\- Oh Connor, t'a planté ou quoi ?!

 ***µ%*** \- Non, je me renseignais sur les événements du jour.

\- Hein Hein, bein tu vas en avoir de la nouveauté on a une affaire ! _En s'éloignant du bureau._

 _-_ Je vous suis lieutenant.

 **En l'espace d'un an après le soulèvement des déviants, la ville de Detroit avait repris un rythme normal. Les androïdes occupaient pacifiquement la cité, vivant leurs vies comme ils l'entendaient, comme les humains. Certains, malgré l'évacuation sont revenus en ville pour vivre en harmonie avec les déviants. D'autres ne sont jamais parti, comme le lieutenant Hank Anderson de la police de Detroit. La présidente des États-Unis Cristina Warren, travaillait en collaboration avec le leader du soulèvement des déviants, Markus, pour arriver à une entente cordiale pour contenter l'opinion publique et les dirigeants.**

 **Il arrive que des altercations explosent entre les deux parties notamment à l'entrée de la ville, mais rien pouvant inquiéter ou perturber la vie des deux communautés.**

 **8:45 Centre ville de Detroit, Capitol Park...**

\- Ah ! Hank tu tombes bien, on allait commencer ! Bonjour Connor !

\- Bonjour, officier Collins !

\- Salut Ben ! Y a quoi au menu ?

\- Un homicide, enfin ! Un Déviancide ! Euuh le pauvre bougre a pas dû comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait..

Connor commença à analyser les lieux du crime avant même d'être complètement arrivé, les empreintes des policiers recouvraient l'endroit ça allait être compliquées de retrouver celles de l'assassin.

\- Wow .. Connor ch'ui pas sûr que tu devrais.. _Lança Hank en levant la main vers son associés après avoir vue la victime._

L'androïde fronça les sourcils et regarda au-dessus de l'épaule du lieutenant. La victime désactivée, était disposée à genoux sous la pergola le drapeau holographique des déviants planté dans le dos, le transperçant. Ses mains jointes semblaient tenir quelque chose. Connor contourna Hank, s'agenouilla devant l'androïde avant de lui ouvrir les mains. Sa LED clignota rouge en voyant ce qu'elles contenaient.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- S-Sa pompe de Thirium. Son cœur si vous préférez. _Répondit-il en se tournant vers Hank tandis que sa LED redevint bleu._

\- Oh bordel de merde.. _Souffla le lieutenant._

 _-_ Je vais examiner la scène de crime.

\- Ok, évite juste de trop lécher le sol.

Connor se redressa et mis son logiciel d'analyse en marche, puis tourna sur lui-même pour observer le lieu. Les empreintes étaient trop nombreuses, il tourna son regard vers le drapeau et sortit de la pergola pour y regarder le toit. Il s'agissait de celui trônant sur la construction. Il se saisit d'un banc puis le déposa sur l'un des piliers composant la pergola, pris de l'élan, le gravis et finit sur le toit. Des empreintes.

 **#Chaussures de sport légèrement cranté: Taille 40/41.**

 **#Le drapeau a était arraché sans trop de difficulté.**

Connor se pencha sur la corniche pour regarder en bas.

 **#Une embuscade ?**

Le détective descendit pour examiner le drapeau.

 **#Traces de mains visibles mais pas d'empreintes digitales..**

 **#L'assaillant portait des gants ?**

Il grimaça légèrement en redressant la victime androïde et l'examina.

 **#** **Sexe** : mâle

 **#** **État** : Désactivé

 **#Perforation partant du dos pour ressortir sous l'abdomen.**

 **#Cage thoracique perforée**

 **#Pompe de Thirium arrachée.**

La LED de Connor se remis à clignoter en arborant une couleur jaune. Il passa deux doigts sur le liquide bleu avant de le déposer sur sa langue.

 **#** **Nom** : Jason,. **Modèle** : PJ500,. **Fonction** : Professeur d'université,.

 **#** **Casier judiciaire** : Vierge.

 **#** **Information complémentaire** : Vivait chez une collègue humaine.

 **#** **Identification de l'humain** : Laura Stevens., Causasienne, 1,70m, **Sexe** : Féminin., **Cheveux** : Brun., **Née le** : 09/06/2006,. **Age** : 32 ans,. **Emploi** : Professeur de Chimie,. **Résidence** : 54B Amberose Lane Detroit Sud.

\- Lieutenant ! _Appela Connor._

Hank s'avança vers son équipier d'un pas nonchalant.

\- T'as trouvé quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à pister notre assassin, mais je pense qu'il a tendu une embuscade à cet androïde.

\- Ouais il avait la ferme intention de l'attaquer, quoi d'autre ?

\- Il s'agissait d'un modèle dont la fonction était l'enseignement, son casier et vierge, je sais juste qu'il vivait chez une collègue enseignante humaine.

\- C'est un début.. Mais Connor, selon toi, pourquoi lui avoir arraché le cœur et lui avoir mis dans les mains ?

Le détective androïde semblait perplexe et un peu secoué.

\- Ça pourrait être dû au fait qu'il-qu'il s'agissait d'un déviant.. Il ressentait des émotions.

\- Et ce taré lui aurait arraché le cœur pour le ramener à sa condition de machine ?

 **[9EVI FCTRAL** **Instabilités logiciel ^]** \- Je ne peux tirer de conclusion, j'ai besoin de plus d'information...

\- Mmph.. Ça vas aller ? T'a ta loupiote qui fait des signaux de détresse là.

\- Oui ! Oui ce n'est rien, je ...

\- Pas facile d'avoir des émotions hein ? C'est un des tiens, c'est normal que ça te touche.

Hank tapota l'épaule de Connor.

\- T'inquiète pas on vas trouver celui qui fait ça et la justice s'occupera de son cas. T'a l'adresse de cette collègue ? _En se dirigeant vers la voiture._

\- Oui.

\- Bien ! Allons y faire un tour.


	2. 2 C'est ça être libre

**09:20** **54B Amberose** **Lane** **D.S résidence de Laura Stevens.**

Connor tira le frein à main après s'être garé devant la maison qu'occupait la victime, et s'apprêta à sortir avant d'être retenu par le bras.

\- Tu me laisses annoncer la mort du colocataire et peut-être ami à cette femme, toi tu la boucles et tu fais.. Tes trucs une fois entrés.

\- Oh.. Comme vous voudrez lieutenant.

Les deux policiers gravirent les marches, une fois sur le seuil, l'androïde appuya sur la sonnette. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que l'on ouvre la porte. Ce fut Laura Stevens qui apparut derrière cette dernière.

\- Euh oui?

\- Laura Stevens ? Voici le lieutenant Anderson et je m'appelle Connor, nous sommes de la police de Detroit. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

\- La police mais...

\- S'il vous plaît madame nous devons vous parler... _Insista Hank._

 _-_.. Bien.. Entrez.

La femme s'écarta pour les laisser passer puis se dirigèrent vers le salon.

\- Connaissez-vous Jason ? _Demanda Hank._

 _-_ Jason ? Oui ! Pourquoi vous me demandez cela ?

\- Euuhm asseyez-vous madame Stevens.

Connor scruta la pièce et aperçu des photos encadrées posées sur un meuble. Il s'avança vers ces dernières pour les observer. L'androïde reconnut la victime et l'enseignante. Ils semblaient heureux et... Très affectueux.

 **#La victime avait une relation avec une humaine ?**

\- NOON ! NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

La femme se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps recroquevillée sur son canapé. Le détective s'approcha de Hank pour lui souffler ce qu'il venait de découvrir, écarquillant les yeux du lieutenant.

\- Madame Stevens quel lien entreteniez-vous avec Jason ? _Demanda le policier._

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous partagiez une relation intime avec la victime ? _Demanda à son tour Connor._

\- Sentimental ! ... Jason et moi on s'aimer...

\- Toutes nos condoléances madame. Vous saviez si Jason, avait des ennuis ? _Lança Hank._

\- Non pas à ma connaissance, seuls des gens de grande confiance savaient pour nous deux. Et il avait retiré sa LED, on le prenait pour un humain normal.

\- Vous êtes certaine que personne n'en avait après lui ? _Insista l'androïde._

 _-_ Non !

Laura se remit à sangloter. Hank sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et le lui tendit.

\- Vous avez des amies pouvant venir auprès de vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Appelez-les, ne restez pas seule.

L'enseignante acquiesça. Quelques instants plus tard les deux policiers sortirent de la maison et retournèrent dans la voiture.

\- Eh bein ! Et moi qui pensais que les affaires glauques seraient terminées maintenant que les androïdes se sont fait entendre.

\- En effet.. C'est particulier. Cela étend les raisons du meurtre de cet androïde.

\- Tu penses à de la jalousie ?

\- Vu la violence de l'acte, c'est peut-être bien plus que de la simple jalousie.

\- Hmm.. Retournons au commissariat.

 **18:30** **Commissariat de Detroit.**

\- Ça avance ton tri fils ?

\- J'ai relevé tous les signalements d'agressions sur des androïdes depuis un an, mais elles ne correspondent pas à notre affaire.

\- Mouais... Bon allez ça suffira pour aujourd'hui !

Hank se leva de son siège récupéra ses affaires et s'éloigna de son bureau.

\- À demain lieutenant !

\- Tu restes là ?

\- Eh bien je.. Oui puis je retourne chez Cybelife.

\- Amènes-toi ! Y a un match ce soir, on peut le regarder à la télé.

\- Ma présence ne vous dérangera pas ?

\- T'en a pas marre de sortir des conneries, allez viens ! Sumo doit avoir ses croquettes.

Les deux policiers entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Alors maintenant qu'on est en fin de service, appelle-moi par mon nom bon sang !

\- Le fait que je vous appelle lieutenant au travail vous gène ?

\- Après tout ce qu'on a traversé tu peux largement m'appeler par mon nom même au boulot et arrêter de me vouvoyer nom de dieu ! Ça fait lèche-cul..

\- Bien Hank, j'en prends note.

 **[Hank ami ^]**

Le trajet vers la maison de Hank se fit en silence dans l'ambiance sonore du groupe de Hard Rock préférés du lieutenant. Ce dernier lança de léger regard à son collègue androïde, qu'il aperçut entrain de légèrement hocher la tête au rythme de la musique. Un rictus tirant vers le sourire lui échappa.

À peine se tenaient-ils sur le palier, que les aboiements gravent de Sumo se firent entendre.

\- Eh bien il sait que tu es là Connor ! Sumo ! Couché !

Une fois à l'intérieur, le Saint Bernard se tenait assis à quelques mètres de la porte la langue dehors et la queue battant l'air. Il se rua dans les jambes de son maître pour l'accueillir, puis s'avança vers Connor, se redressa sur ses pattes arrière pour poser celles de devant sur l'androïde qui en perdit un peu l'équilibre.

\- Woow ! Content de te voir aussi Sumo !

Sur ses mots l'immense chien lui lécha le visage avant de se rendre vers le bruit de ses croquettes versées dans sa gamelle.

Connor essuya la bave, puis s'avança vers la télé pour l'allumer.

\- Mets la chaîne des sports, j'arrive je vais me prendre une bière, installes-toi.

L'androïde déplaça les canettes sans doute de la veille du canapé, avant de s'y asseoir.

\- Dit voir Connor, pourquoi tu continues de rentrer chez Cyberlife le soir après le boulot ? T'a plus vraiment de compte à rendre maintenant. _Demanda Hank en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du canapé tout en ouvrant sa bière._

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre endroit où me rendre.

\- T'a pas de chez toi ?

\- Non. _Répondit-il en regardant son collègue avant de se reconcentrer sur la télé._

\- Hmm.. Tu devrais penser à te trouver un logement, t'es plus une machine, t'es aussi vivant que moi.

\- J'ai .. J'ai encore du mal à faire la part des choses.

\- Bein déjà fais la différence entre le travail et le temps libre. Regarde-toi ! T'a ton balais dans le cul de détective alors que tu regardes un match sur mon canapé. Détends-toi !

Connor arbora une mine circonspecte mêlée au doute, tandis qu'il changea sa posture stricte pour une un peu plus décontractée.

\- Voilaaa tu vois que tu sais ! Je t'aurais bien passé une bière mais vue que vous ne buvez pas.. Fais-moi penser que je dois mettre du truc bleu là dans mon frigo.

\- Du Thirium ?

\- Ouais voilà, bordel avec vos nom de bidule à la con j'arrive jamais à les retenir.

\- Je te ferais un mémo si tu veux.

\- Eheh ouais c'est ça !.. Ils ont pas l'air en forme ce soir les joueurs.

\- En effet, ils sont 15% moins efficaces qu'a leurs habitudes.

\- Boarf peut-être qu'ils vont se ressaisir.

\- Peut-être ! Le match commence à peine.

Plusieurs minutes défilèrent où les deux individus allaient de leurs commentaires dont un de Hank finit par tirer un léger rire au détective.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Quoi donc Hank ?

\- J'ai pas rêvé tu t'es marré !

\- Oh.. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

\- Ehehe ça me rassure, je pensais que le rire faisait pas partie de ton programme ça me faisait presque flipper.

\- Si, le rire fait parti de mon programme seulement, je ne suis jamais certain du bon moment pour l'utiliser.

\- Mais c'est tout le but du rire, c'est spontané ! C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux éviter de se fendre la gueule durant un événement tragique, et encore tout dépend du truc par ce que le rire peut aider dans certains cas.

\- Je comprends. Je vais essayer d'être plus.. Naturel ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux de toi-même, c'est ça être libre Connor. _Lui dit Hank en souriant avant de boire dans sa canette._

La LED sur la tempe de l'androïde clignota avant de se colorer de jaune. Sumo s'avança vers lui et posa sa tête sur sa jambe, qu'il se mit à caresser gentiment.

\- J'y pense j'ai.. Une pièce de libre si tu veux le temps que tu te trouves un appart.

\- Tu disposes d'une salle de bain, d'un placard, d'une cave, d'une cuisine, d'un salon et de deux chambres dont l'une est celle de Cole..

\- ... C'est ce que je dis... J'ai une pièce de libre. _Dit-il en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux._

 _-_ Eh bien, je te remercie Hank. Je ferais attention de ne rien bouger dans la chambre.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai.. Déjà emballé une grosse partie de ses affaires. Je les descendrais à la cave après le match.

\- Hank. Ne te force pas à faire tout ça. Ce n'est pas urgent. _Lança Connor en se penchant légèrement vers le lieutenant._

\- Je sais ! Mais va bien falloir que je le fasse. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais me concentrer sur le match on est en train de se prendre une claque monstrueuse.

\- ... Tu as peut-être raison, ils vont se ressaisir. C'est évident.

\- J'ai toujours raison fils.


	3. 3 Patience,

**07:10** **Deux jours après le meurtre/Domicile de Hank Anderson**

\- HANK !?

\- Mmnnh... RRRrrrroonnn..

\- HANK RÉVEILLE-TOI !

\- Quoi ?! HEIN QUE QUOI ! WOOOAAH !

 **BOUM**

Le lieutenant s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, après avoir chuté du canapé où il s'était endormi.

\- PUTAIN CONNOR ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL TE PREND BORDEL DE_

\- Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre ! Debout lieutenant on y va !

\- J'arrive j'arrive ! J'enfile mes fringues vas dans la voiture, fais la chauffer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hank rejoignit son coéquipier dans le véhicule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- ...

\- Connor ?

\- Hank.. C'est Laura Stevens.

L'androïde tourna lentement la tête vers le lieutenant sa LED affichant une couleur rouge.

\- Oooh merde.. _Répondit-il son visage se décomposant._

 **08:00** **Résidence de Laura Stevens**

Quatre voitures de la police de Detroit étaient stationnées de manière à bloquer l'accès à la maison. Les deux enquêteurs laissèrent leur véhicule en dehors des bandes holographiques annonçant la voie bloquée, présentèrent leurs badges et gravirent les marches pour entrer dans la demeure.

\- Lieutenant Anderson, Connor.

\- Bonjour officier Miller. _Répondit l'androïde._

\- Salut Chris, ... Elle est où ?

\- À l'étage, dans la chambre.

Hank hésitant se tourna vers l'escalier.

\- Hank ! .. Fais gaffe.. C'est pas beau à voir. _Prévint Chris avant de sortir de la maison._

Le lieutenant tourna son regard vers son coéquipier et lui adressa un signe de tête pour avoir la confirmation que la mise en garde valait également pour l'androïde. Ce dernier acquiesça en lui emboîtant le pas.

En chemin ils croisèrent plusieurs policiers semblant un peu malade, s'éloigner de la chambre. Le lieutenant inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la pièce et se figea.

\- Bon dieu de merde... Quel être sur cette foutue planète peut faire un truc pareil.

Connor dépassa Hank avant de faire un pas en arrière. Ce genre d'acte sur un androïde est déjà impressionnant, mais sur un humain.. Peut-être est-ce dû à la couleur du sang.

Laura était à genoux sur le lit la poitrine éventrée, les mains closes tenant quelque chose. Tout comme Jason. Le détective détourna les yeux tant le spectacle était difficile, même pour lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..

 **#Démarcation de poussière distincte sur la commode.**

\- Connor ?

\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

L'androïde fit demi-tour dévala l'escalier pour arriver dans le salon.

 **#Même démarcation sur les meubles.**

\- Hank !

\- Ouaaiss. _Répondit-il depuis l'étage avant de le rejoindre._

 _-_ Les photos d'eux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Les photos où Laura et Jason étaient ensemble on disparut !

Le lieutenant fit un tour sur lui-même.

\- Eeehh mais c'est vrai il manque des cadres.. Les gars ! Cherchez des petits cadres contenant les photos des deux victimes, ils semblent avoir été déplacé... J'aime pas ça Connor le gars qui fait ça à vraiment des cases en moins.

Le coéquipier fixait le sol sa LED coloré de rouge.

\- Eh ! On pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'en prendrait à elle. Rien ne le laissait deviner.

\- Je sais. Seulement...

\- Tu te sens responsable ?

\- J'aurais dû proposer qu'on laisse une patrouille devant la maison malgré tout.

\- Tu vois pas l'avenir fils. C'est pas de ta faute.

\- Lieutenant ! On les a trouvé ! _Appela un officier._

Les deux policiers finirent dans le fond du jardin.

\- Je pensais juste qu'on avait brûlé des découpes de jardins sauf que j'ai vu ça dépasser. _Lança l'officier les ayant appelés en tendant un bout de photo calcinée._

\- Hank ... C'est typique d'un..

\- .. Bon qu'on lance un signalement on a un tueur en série, Laura Stevens et Jason ne seront pas les derniers à vivre ce merdier. Connor tu peux envoyer le message au commissariat ?

\- Tout de suite !

 **09:30** **Commissariat de Detroit, bureau du capitaine Jeffrey Fowler**

\- Je vous veux tous les deux sur cette affaire, vue que de toute manière vous êtes déjà en lien avec la découverte des corps des deux victimes. On sait quoi d'ailleurs de tout ça ?

\- On pense que celui qui a fait ça va recommencer. _Répondit Hank_

\- Et pourquoi eux ? La ville est remplie de déviant et de quelques humains, pourquoi ces deux-là ?

\- Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Hank et le capitaine se tournèrent vers Connor.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de mon raisonnement, mais... Les deux victimes ont étaient trouvées dans la même posture leurs cœurs dans les mains.

\- Comme si on dévoilait au grand jour les sentiments de chacun. _Lança Hank._

\- Exactes et que du coup on punissait cela, les photos brûlées sont une preuve supplémentaire.

\- Ça se tient ! Et si c'est vraiment ça, ce type part en croisé d'éradication. _Dit le capitaine Fowler._

 _-_ Le problème.. C'est qu'on a aucune piste.. Nous devons attendre qu'il frappe à nouveau. _Souffla Hank._

Connor fut extrêmement surpris, au point de perdre son stoïcisme expressif habituel.

\- Pas la peine de me lancer ce regard ! Je sais que c'est complètement ignoble. Mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre Connor. On est impuissant sur ce coup.

\- Je vais augmenter les patrouilles dans la ville et demander d'intercepter toutes les personnes ou androïdes suspects qu'ils croisent. _Finit par dire le capitaine en s'asseyant à son bureau leurs faisans signe de sortir._

 **11:00** **Domicile de Hank Anderson**

Les deux enquêteurs entrèrent dans la maison murés dans le silence. Hank jeta sa veste sur le porte manteau avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le canapé.

\- Quelle journée de merde ! _Cracha le lieutenant._

L'androïde observa son ami avant de se rendre dans la chambre qu'il occupe, retirer sa veste et sa cravate, pour ensuite les disposer sur un cintre et au final le placer sur le porte manteau murale. Il ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, au bout de quelques minutes il s'allongea. Connor était perdu, contrarié, il détestait cette sensation d'impuissance. Et ces meurtres.. Atroces. Il devait attendre que d'autres se produisent ! Il n'a jamais pu concevoir une chose pareil.

Hank apparut dans l'encadrement de la pièce avant de toquer à la porte. Connor tourna lentement la tête.

\- Tiens, je t'ai mis ton "jus de shtroumph" dans un verre . _Lança-t-il en posant le récipient sur la table de nuit._

 _-_ Merci Hank.

Le concerné hocha la tête en affichant un rictus du coin des lèvres avant de tourner les talons et de se stopper au milieu de la pièce en soupirant.

\- Fils, je sais que ça t'emmerde cette situation et que tu te sens coupable pour Laura Stevens. Mais si on sait tout ce qu'on a sur ce type c'est grâce à toi. Sans toi, on aurait mis bien plus de temps.

\- Merci... _*Se redressant rapidement_. Mais je n'arrive pas à admettre que quelqu'un d'autre va devoir mourir pour en savoir plus !

\- Tu ne peux pas inventer des preuves Connor, au moins si ça se reproduis tu sera encore plus minutieux.

\- Hhh ... Comment tu fais Hank ?

\- Je suis vivant depuis plus longtemps que toi, je me suis fait à l'idée que l'horreur fait partie de ce monde.

Hank tapota l'épaule de l'androïde avant de sortir de la chambre. Le détective regarda le verre de Thirium avant de s'en saisir et d'avaler son contenu d'une traite. Pour un humain attendre est compliqué, pour un androïde cela n'a aucun effet, pour un déviant c'est demander à un jeune enfant d'attendre patiemment sans bouger.


End file.
